Frozen Points
Written by DonaldDouglasandToby6 It was winter on Sodor. The rails were slippery, icy, and cold. Most diesels loathe winter but 'Arry and Bert were pleased: The Fat Controller let them leave the Smelters to help Duck in the Shunting Yards. When they arrived, Duck eyed the twins suspicously. "What are ''you ''doing here?" asked Duck crossly. 'Arry and Bert laughed and said "We'll be helping you steam engines with shunting." "Once the Fat Controller sees us being efficent, he'll scrap all steam engines for good!" said Bert. Duck snorted, "I've heard these theories before. Diesel has told them to me so many times it makes my buffers ache to think about it!" The diesels snickered and went to work. The two engines kept on bumping the trucks, making them very cross. "Don't bump those trucks, laddy!" called Donald. "They'll pay you out!" agreed Douglas, but 'Arry and Bert didn't care one little bit. Later, the twins were supposed to double-head a goods train; something they have never done before. Bert was coupled up to the trucks first, but the trucks bumped them onto the junction.The points had frozen so the signalman couldn't switch the points for 'Arry. 'Arry couldn't stop in time either, since the rails were slippery. "Hit the deck!" shouted Bert's driver and he jumped clear. 'Arry's driver jumped clear as well. 'Arry smashed into Bert making him tumble on his side. Bert was furious. "You klutz!" he shouted. "You're the klutz!" argued 'Arry. The twins kept on arguing until Douglas arrived with the breakdown train. "What did I tell ye?" he chuckled, "The trucks have paid you out!" Douglas pushed Bert to the Works to be mended while 'Arry went back to the Smelters. He was pleased to be alone, but he wasn't alone for long. Jack arrived with some more scrap to be melted down. He could see 'Arry was upset. "Anything the matter, 'Arry?" asked Jack. "Go away, you useless machine!" bellowed 'Arry. Jack was offended. "There's no use taking it out on everyone else! Forget my help if you're gonna act like that!" he said angrilly and he drove away, 'Arry was about to shunt some more trucks when the Fat Controller arrived. " 'Arry, I need you at the China Clay Works to help out. Duck, Donald, and Douglas can handle the Yards." 'Arry sighed and snorted off to the Clay Works. At the Chiny Clay Works, Bill and Ben were planning on playing a trick on 'Arry. "Psst, Bill! Here's a visitor! Time to start playing tricks on him!" giggled Ben. "Good idea! Let's get to it! Let's do the trick we did when we first met BoCo," said Bill. "Good idea, Bill," agreed Ben and the two set off to play a trick on 'Arry. 'Arry was cross and fell for the trick. He didn't know that Bill and Ben were two seperate engines. "Stop! You're making me giddy!" groaned 'Arry. "Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Bill and Ben and the two engines puffed away. 'Arry missed his twin and wanted to be reunited. Just then, he heard a familiar horn! "Bert! Oh, how I missed you!" sighed 'Arry with relief. "Same to you, 'Arry. I'm sorry I called you a klutz," said Bert. 'Arry was pleased and said "Why argue when we make a good team? Let's show those steam engines who's boss!" laughed 'Arry. Bert agreed and the two went off back to the Smelters, pleased to be friends again. Category:Stories Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book